


Punk Rock-a-bye

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, forgive me i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Poor Mark is plagued nightly by insomnia. Feeling bad for him, Matt decides to help him with his sleeping issues.





	Punk Rock-a-bye

The bright screen of his phone read 2:56am as he glanced at the lock screen. Mark sighed and sat up in his bunk on the bus rubbing at his eyes. He was sure that in the morning his bags would have bags of their own. He knew it was hopeless but he decided to try and lay back down in an attempt to fall back to sleep. His shifting and shuffling of the blankets stirred Matt who was in the bunk beneath him. His tired eyes blinked open and he could feel every toss and turn of the man above him. This was now the fourth night in a row that Mark had woken up before even the crack of dawn.

Matt let out a sound much like a sigh hoping Mark would hear to let the other man know he was awake too. A whisper came from above him, “Are you awake, Matt?” Matt responded with a breathy “Mhm.” Mark let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault, isn’t it? I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said. Matt softly hit the ceiling above him so Mark could feel it. “Shut it. I’m a light sleeper. It’s not your fault. I know you have-“ A snore came from Travis across the bus in his bunk, causing Matt to laugh a little before finishing. “insomnia.”

Mark nodded in response but then felt like an idiot because Matt wasn’t able to see it. He felt too exhausted from the night’s show to further conversation. “Mark? You okay?” Matt asked, not getting, or seeing the response. “Hmm? Yeah. I’m fine. I’m just really fucking drained.” Mark replied. Matt frowned thinking of some way that he could help Mark rest. Warmth had always helped lull himself to sleep. Maybe Mark could use some more blankets.

The man above him could hear Matt yank the curtain, roll out of his bunk and walk into the back. He did so with extreme caution as to not be thrown around by the moving bus. He returned with extra throws in his arms. “Here this might help.” He said, pulling back the curtain to Mark’s bunk and dumping the blankets in. “More blankets?” He questioned. “When I can’t sleep I find that added warmth helps a lot.” Matt replied, Mark couldn’t see it in the dark, but the other was smiling softly at him. “Well that explains why it has only gotten worse since Skye sleeps in the other room at home.” He stated. “You two don’t sleep together anymore?” Matt questioned. Though he wanted to take it back. He didn’t want to pry into his friend’s life. “Yeah. I didn’t want to disturb her at night. Though I sort of feel like it has taken its toll on us… we are more like friends now if anything.” Mark replied.

Matt frowned again feeling even more guilty now for asking. “I’m sorry. I know what it’s like.” He said, referring to his past divorce. “Hey, scoot over.” Mark raised an eyebrow in the darkness. “What?” Matt repeated himself. “Scooch it so I can climb in.” Mark did as he was told but if Matt could see his expression, it was one of great confusion and hesitation. Mark was now sandwiched between the wall of the bus bunk and Matt’s tall frame. Mark’s body remained tense for a while. Though as the minutes went on he eventually relaxed against the man situated behind him.

Eventually, arms snaked around his body, and a warm chest pressed tightly to his back. “Go to sleep Mark. Sleep with me.” Matt’s breath ghosted around his ear. Goose bumps raised along Mark’s left side and tingles ran down then back up his spine. It had been so long since another body had laid next to his. Not just in a sexual way, which this was not meant to be, but in any way. It felt as if a veil of loneliness had lifted from Mark even though beforehand he had not felt that way. He also couldn’t help the tent growing in his pj pants with such a firm and comforting presence so close by.

The same emotions were running through Matt’s mind. He felt complete bliss being so close to his friend in this way. It was intimate and soothing. Not necessarily meaning to, he buried his face into the nape of Mark’s neck. His lips found their way to the skin directly above the other man’s shirt collar. Mark took a sharp intake of breath at feeling the other’s wet, warm mouth lazily kissing his neck. He drug his tongue along Mark’s pulse point before biting down softly, just enough to pinch. It caused him to leave out a quiet gasp and he turned in Matt’s arms to face him. Mark raised a hand to the other’s cheek, stroking it gently. He then leaned in and languidly begin to suck and nibble Matt’s bottom lip.

This caused him to sigh and press his lower half into Mark’s. Their tongues finally met and passed slowly over one another, dancing together in Matt’s mouth. They broke apart breathing heavily. Both clearly erect, as bulges were pressed to each other’s hips. No words were ever passed between them during this intimate exchange. None were needed for them to express their longing and need for the other. Only loving touches and caresses were exchanged.

Mark canted his hips forward, rubbing his hard on right against Matt’s who whimpered. He then reached into his thin silk pants and removed his cock from its confines, doing the same with Matt’s. He shifted to press them together, earning yet another choked noise from the man, before stroking with a heated pace.

Matt was the first to spill his release over both their cocks and Mark’s hand. Seeing the other in such bliss and euphoria spurred on Mark’s own release, spurting his cum over Matt’s bare tummy. Still, wordless, Mark grabbed one of the older blankets and cleaned them up before stuffing it into the corner. He then took Matt, who was still shaking slightly from his orgasm into his arm.

“Let’s sleep Matty.”


End file.
